


Breaking The Contract

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy needs to break her marriage contract with Draco before she can marry her partner, all she needs to do is to tell Draco about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "We're in a relationship" competition.

She wondered how he would take the news, and she had to say that she was nervous, but she wanted out of their arranged marriage. She knew that he didn't really want to marry her so she hoped that he would agree easily, but she had a feeling that he may dig his heels in when he found out who it was that she wanted to be with instead of him. It wasn't as if she had intended to start a relationship with anyone, she had known that she was contracted already, but it had been unavoidable in a way, almost like it was her destiny. Her partner would scoff at that, she held no love for divination, and would say that Pansy was being silly.

Pansy gave the password to the portrait that guarded the separate common room that held the Head Boy and Girls' rooms. She walked in hoping that Draco was there, she didn't want to wait around, she would only get more nervous and talk herself out of talking to him. Luckily for her he was there, stretched out on a sofa a book in hand, Granger was sat in an armchair also reading, something that didn't surprise Pansy in the slightest.

"Draco, I want to get married." Pansy blurted out before she could stop herself. She heard Granger snort as Draco sat bolt upright a look of shock on his face. He then began to stammer and mutter about how he wasn't sure that they were ready for marriage, that he certainly wasn't.

"I don't want to marry you!" She exclaimed, watching as his face flooded with relief. "I want to break our contract."

"Okay Pansy." Draco agreed, neither of them had ever really wanted to be together, but appearances must be kept, "Who have you got your eye on? I have to make sure that he is good enough for you."

Granger snorted from her armchair again and Draco turned and glared at her, "Keep out of this Granger, it has nothing to do with you."

"Actually, it does." She replied, as she stood and walked towards Pansy, pulling the smaller girl towards her, resting her chin on Pansy's head. "We want to break the contract that you and Pansy have so that we can have our own contract written up."

Draco just stared between them in shock until Pansy poked him sharply in the chest, calling his name as she did so. "Draco."

"Fine. Fine, I'll owl Father." Draco spoke, still in slight shock, he looked between them again before he shook his head and retreated into his room to owl his father.

Pansy looked at Hermione a small smile on her face as her girlfriend led her to the sofa, "I think we shocked him."

Hermione just smiled back, glad that Malfoy hadn't been a git about it, he would break the contract and Pansy would be all hers.


End file.
